Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)
Sonic the Hedgehog is the first game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It was first released on the PlayStation 2 as part of Sonic Mega Collection Plus. Subsequently, it was then released on the PSP, and re-released on the PS2, as part of the Sega Genesis Collection. The PS3 also featured a release of the game as part of Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection and through the PlayStation Network. Story On South Island, Dr. Eggman is attempting to steal the six Chaos Emeralds. In order to do so, he has captured the animal inhabitants. These animals are being put into robots, as power sources, and into capsule prisons. However, Sonic the Hedgehog is determined to free his friends and put a stop to the doctor's schemes. Setting The game takes place on South Island and each level takes place on a different part of it. There are seven levels, called "zones", that are separated into three "acts". There are also six bonus stages called "Special Zones". When Sonic enters one of the Special Zones, he must navigate through a rotating maze in order to acquire a Chaos Emerald. Green Hill The first and most well-known zone in the game, Green Hill is where Sonic begins his journey. Green Hill is filled with waterfalls, palm trees, and Eggman's badnik army. At the end of act three, Eggman attempts to defeat Sonic by swinging a checkered wrecking ball around. Marble Marble Zone is separated into two sections. Above ground, there are marble ruins and rivers of magma. Below ground, spiked weights, falling magma streams, and fireballs await. Dr. Eggman attempts to defeat Sonic by shooting fireballs at the platforms that Sonic is standing on. Spring Yard True to its name, Spring Yard is home to over dozens of springs. In addition, there are bumpers, moving platforms, and long slopes that allow Sonic to pick up speed. This time, Dr. Eggman tries to remove all of the blocks under Sonic's feet in order to defeat him. Labyrinth Labyrinth Zone is a maze made out of ruins and has been flooded with water. Since Sonic can't swim, he is forced to traverse slowly and carefully. In this level, Sonic must rely on air bubbles while avoiding hazards such as swinging spiked balls, spears, and fire-spitting stone heads. Dr. Eggman doesn't actually attack Sonic in act three; Sonic must instead avoid hazards and make it to the top of a vertical path, all while water is rising behind him. Star Light Star Light Zone is set in a construction area at night. In the background, a city can be seen. While there are fewer enemies than other acts, most of them can not be destroyed by Sonic. Many hazards include bottomless pits, seesaws that are suspended in the air, and fireballs. In act three, Dr. Eggman drops spiked mines onto three seesaws. Sonic must used the seesaws to his advantage in order to defeat Dr. Eggman. Scrap Brain Scrap Brain is Dr. Eggman's base of operations in the game. Among the hazards are electricity, saws, crushers, bottomless pits, and fire. Once Sonic makes it through act two, Dr. Eggman appears behind a force field. Once he jumps on a button, Sonic is sent to act three, which looks similar to Labyrinth Zone. However, the water here is purple and air bubbles are scarce. However, by falling down the slope in the beginning of the level, he can bypass most of it. Final Final Zone, as its name implies, is the final level of the game. Here, Sonic must face down Dr. Eggman without any rings for protection. The boss room consists of four pistons that Dr. Eggman uses to try and crush Sonic. Sonic must hit the side of the piston that Dr. Eggman is in and then avoid four balls of electricity. Dr. Eggman takes eight hits to be defeated and Sonic then gives chase. Here, Sonic has the option of attacking Dr. Eggman's Egg Mobile or not, however, this does not change the ending. Characters Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog and the hero of the game. Using his super speed, he aims to put a stop to Dr. Eggman's plans. Dr. Eggman The villain of the game, Dr. Eggman aims to obtain the six Chaos Emeralds and defeat Sonic. Reception The game has received critical acclaim and helped increase the popularity of the Sega Genesis in North America. Since its release, it has been ported to several different systems over the years. However, some ports of the game were criticized due to overall bad quality. Category:PS2 Games Category:Other Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PSP Games Category:Platform games